Step Back
by Jungyi
Summary: Lee Sung Min seorang hyung yang merawat adiknya yang tak kunjung dari kecelakaan, Cho Kyu Hyun. Akankah ia sadar dari komanya selama bertahun-tahun? Akankah ia kembali? Andai aku bisa memutar waktu, aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu mengenalku, aku tak akan membuatmu tergantung akan diriku. Pairing : KyuMin Rate : T to M Disclaimer : SM
1. Prolog

**Part: Season Memories**

**Pairing: ****KyuMin **

**Genre: Sad / Tragedy**

**Rate: PG 15**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Lee Sung Min seorang hyung yang merawat adiknya yang tak kunjung sadar dari kecelakaan, Cho Kyu Hyun. Akankah ia sadar dari komanya selama bertahun-tahun? Akankah ia kembali?**

**Warn : Yaoi, Pertukaran Plot Waktu yang Tiba-tiba**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andai aku bisa memutar waktu..**

**Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mengenalku..**

**Aku tidak akan membuatmu tergantung akan diriku..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu pack rokok yang sudah menjadi canduku dan biasanya akan menemani diriku saat stress kutolak mentah-mentah. Untuk saat ini, aku tak mau menerimanya. Aku begitu sakit untuk menghirup canduku itu, candu yang telah menemani hidupku selama bertahun-tahun. Dan sekarang, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

'Kyu tak suka rokok..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu.. biarkan hyung merokok.."

Aku bisa saja mengambil sebatang lagi dari pack-nya, namun aku berusaha menahannya dari 'dongsaeng'-ku ini. Ia tak suka rokok dan selalu melarangku. Aku yang sudah candu mana bisa dengan mudah melepaskannya, itu semua menyenangkan dan susah untuk dilepaskan.

"Tidak Kyunnie! Ya! Geli!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu mahal Kyunnie.."

Aku bersorak kaget saat ia melempar satu pack rokok yang baru kubeli tadi pagi terbenam dengan bahagianya ke dalam kolam. Ah, uangku terbuang sia-sia. Aku menyerah padanya. Ya sudah, beli lagi saja nanti.

"'Dongsaeng'-ku yang manis.. kau membuang uangku.."

Aku mengelus pipi tirusnya pelan. Dari sudut mana pun kami terlihat seperti orang yang bercumbu. Namun sayang, aku cukup tak berani untuk bercumbu di depan umum apalagi dengan 'dongsaeng'-ku yang satu ini.

"Kau merokok sama saja membakar uang hyung.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu.. bangunlah untuk hyung Kyu.."

Aku mengusap kepalanya yang tak terlindung perban lagi. Rambutnya tampak berantakan seperti biasa. Ia bernafas dengan sangat baik. Hembusan nafasnya menghasilkan embun di sekitar alat bantu bernafasnya.

Beberapa selang yang kabel yang tak kuyakini apa fungsiya melekat pada tubuhnya. Yang kutahu benda-benda mengerikan itu akan membantunya untuk hidup dan berjuang. Detak jantungnya sangat teratur seirama dengan tarikan nafasnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya bernafas dengan baik.

"Kyu.. hyung ingin mendengar suaramu Kyu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini untukmu hyung.."

Ia memberikan satu kotak persegi yang tak kutahu apa isinya. Kotak berwarna pink, warna kesukaanku itu kubuka langsung dan aku menarik ke atas isinya. Mataku menatap sebal padanya yang tersenyum senang padaku.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memberikanku kemeja gelap di hari ulang tahunku hah! Aku tidak suka warna gelap!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.. aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku berikan untukmu, jadi aku berikan saja apa yang aku suka.."

Nafasnya berhembus menerpa wajahku yang memerah karena dingin. Tahun baru kali ini, dan juga ulang tahunku kujalani berdua dengan 'dongsaeng'-ku, 'dongsaeng'-ku satu-satunya, Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Aku menyayangimu Hyung.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku takut, satu pergerakan dariku akan membuatku merusak barang-barang disini. Aku tak dapat melampiaskan rasa sakitku. Temanku bercerita hanyalah Kyu seorang. Dan 'dongsaeng' satu-satunya milikku hanyalah Cho Kyu Hyun, Cho Kyu Hyun seorang.

Angin semilir berhembus mengeringkan air mataku yang menjejaki pipiku. Mata foxy-ku yang Kyuhyun bilang indah terlalu kelam saat ini, bahkan untuk tersenyum tak mampu. Semua tubuhku begitu kaku terasa untuk tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Aku tak sanggup untuk melakukan hal yang seperti itu.

Aku terduduk lemas, menyadari kebodohanku. Angin pun menghiburku, manusia macam apa aku? Berdiri sendiri pun tak bisa? Apa aku bisa berdiri setelah ini? Apa aku bisa? Apa aku mampu untuk melakukannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, matamu indah.."

Ia menatap dalam mataku. Pandanganku teralih pada matanya, matanya lebih indah dariku. Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? Matanya bercahaya, sedangkan aku? Mata seorang pecandu rokok kau tahu kan? Darimana datangnya kata indah itu?

"Kau membuatku iri Hyung.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana caraku menyatakannya ya? Aku tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata saat ini. Lidahku kelu dan bibirku terkatup rapat untuk berbicara. Entahlah, aku hanya terbiasa terdiam dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

Aku lebih senang diam saat ini, diam, hanya diamlah yang selalu menggambarkan keadaan antara aku dengan dirinya, di setiap keadaan yang sama. Bagaimana caranya aku untuk melanjutkan semua ini? Aku begitu rapuh untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Urgh, bajunya terlalu sempit Kyu.."

Aku berusaha menggapai belakang bajuku untuk melepaskan sesuatu disana. Mungkin, benda itu memang seharusnya ada disitu ya? Badanku saja yang membesar? Aish, aku harus diet menurunkan berat badan.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya beratmu bertambah Hyung.."

Kyuhyun yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurku, tersenyum. Aku bisa meliriknya dari cermin wardrobe di hadapanku. Benar kan? Berat badanku bertambah?

"Ya! Kau tak sopan pada Hyung!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Jadi kau bilang aku tua begitu?"

Aku sadar kalau aku memang tua, memang aku lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Tapi kan, hanya dua tahun? Apa dua tahun memberikan pengaruh yang berarti? Malah aku rasa wajahnya menunjukkan padaku kalau ia lebih tua dariku.

"Ahni.. hanya saja.. aish.. coba aku lihat.."

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. dari jarak seperti ini aku bisa melihat pipi pucatnya agak memerah dan ia tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekatiku dan meraba sesuatu di kemeja bagian belakangku, membuat telapak tangannya bergesekkan dengan punggungku yang tak tertutupi apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur, angin yang berhembus membelai tubuhku setiap pagi. Bertambah dingin kurasa tiap harinya. Angin sejuk yang memabukkanku setiap hari. Dan akan berubah sangat dingin di malam hari. Akhir musim gugur kurasa sudah dekat, aku seperti membeku hanya dengan pakaian biasa, kemeja hitam dan celana skinny jeans hitamku.

Aku mendesah pelan menghadap ke bawah, balkon apartment yang dipenuhi bau angin musim gugur, membuatku terbenam dalam fikiranku sendiri, tenggelam dalam indahnya musim gugur. Musim gugur yang aku cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat ulang tahun Hyunnie.."

Aku mengecup pipi sebelah kirinya sekilas dan mengalungkan lenganku di kedua lehernya, seperti biasa. Rona merah melingkupi pipinya, aku sangat suka melihatnya. Ia tersenyum canggung dan balik mencium pipiku.

"Terima kasih Hyung kadonya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menyesal telah membiarkanmu mengenalku Kyu, andai saja aku bisa mengembalikan waktuku, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengenalmu. Aku tahu, kau kecelakaan karena diriku. Andai saja, kau tak memungut kembali PSP yang kuberikan untukku, kau bisa menyeberang dengan cepat sebelum traffic light berubah, kau akan menyeberang dengan selamat walau pun PSP yang kuberikan hancur berkeping-keping dilindas mobil.

Ayolah, aku bisa memberikan apapun untukmu kalau kau bangun. Apa pun yang kau mau, asalkan kau bangun Kyu, bangun dari tidur panjangmu. Aku ingin melihatmu bangun.

'Kabulkanlah permintaan Hyung Kyu, kabulkan untuk Hyung..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makan?"

Tanyaku bingung. Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku yang terpasang di tangan kiriku. Baru jam 5 fikirku, kenapa harus secepat ini memintaku makan? Aih, kau tak dengar ya Sungmin? Dia bilang nanti! Nanti!

"Iya Hyung, makan di luar.. kita sudah lama tak makan bersama di luar kan?"

Kaki jenjangnya menghentak ke arah lantai apartment. Ia mencoba menarik perhatianku yang kembali mencoba terbenam dalam berkas file-ku. Aku menatapnya lagi, hanya sekilas. Aku sedikit tak asuka jika ada orang lain yang mengganggu pekerjaanku, tapi kalau untuk 'dongsaeng'-ku ini, tak apalah, aku rela mengabaikan semua asal perhatianku tertumpah hanya padanya.

"Oke, kau mau makan apa? Biar Hyung traktir untukmu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, aku jatuh cinta hyung.."

Mendadak uap air yang keluar dari mulutku berhenti keluar. Nafasku tercekat begitu banyak. Aku sontak menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, melihat sosoknya yang melakukan back hug erat padaku. Mataku berkaca-kaca melihat sinar matanya dari pantulan kaca pintu di depanku. Ia, terlihat begitu bahagia.

Aku menyelami relungnya, apakah secepat ini? Apakah secepat ini aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau ia hanyalah sosok 'dongsaeng' bagiku? Aku ingin menerima, tapi aku tak sanggup melepasnya, melepas seseorang yang bertahun-tahun ada di sisiku, dan membuatku mencintainya.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Tanganku menggapai kedua sisi kepalanya dan mengusap air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir, membasahi bantal dan rambut halusnya. Nafasnya agak sedikit tak beraturan. Tanganku yang tak berani selama ini menggapai lengan kurusnya, menggenggamnya erat.

Ia menangis dalam diam. Apa kau bermimpi buruk Hyunnie? Tenanglah, Hyung disini untuk menjagamu. Hyung akan selalu bersamamu bagaimana pun keadaannya. Hyung akan melindungimu semampu Hyung.

'Hyung akan menghapus air mataku saat kau menangis, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya.. ada Hyung disini. Jangan menangis..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.."

Tangannya yang meligkar renggang di pinggangku sedari tadi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku memilih menggumam untuk menjawabnya. Aku merasa begitu ngantuk, tak mempu untuk berkata lagi.

"Dingin Hyung.."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku yang membelakanginya menghadapnya. Kedua tanganku memeluk punggungnya walaupun aku tak bisa melingkar di punggungnya yang begitu besar. Badannya gemetar karena dingin walaupun penghangat ruangan sudah kunyalakan dengan suhu yang tinggi dan selimut yang telah berlapis-lapis.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Winter**

**Tutupi merahnya salju..**

'**Aku mencintaimu Hyunnie..'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spring**

**Hilangkan merahnya musim semi..**

'**Aku mencintaimu Hyung..'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Hola.. Karena fict-fict-ku udah hampir tamat semua, aku bawa fict baru. Semoga tidak mengecewakan~~~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang udah review, thank you, very-very KAMSA~~~! Kalo' sempet aku PM ya, dan yang pake' anonymous, aku usahain bales di chapter berikutnya... Gamsahamnida!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**All Sungmin's POV**

**Part: Summer Memories**

**Pairing: ****KyuMin **

**Genre: Sad / Tragedy**

**Rate: PG 15**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Lee Sung Min seorang hyung yang merawat adiknya yang tak kunjung sadar dari kecelakaan, Cho Kyu Hyun. Akankah ia sadar dari komanya selama bertahun-tahun? Akankah ia kembali?**

**Warn : Yaoi, Pertukaran Plot Waktu yang Tiba-tiba**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andai aku bisa memutar waktu..**

**Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mengenalku..**

**Aku tidak akan membuatmu tergantung akan diriku..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu.. Hyung datang.."

Ruangan serba putih menyambutku. Ruangan yang seperti biasa berbau obat, bahkan seluruh gedung ini berbau obat-obatan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat tidur adikku. Berusaha untuk membangunkan dirinya yang terlelap dalam tidur yang amat panjang.

Bunyi pendeteksi detak jantung yang familiar menarik perhatianku yang duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya. Aku menggenggam erat tanganku sendiri yang berada di atas paha berbalut skinny jeans hitamku.

Aku menarik tanganku ke dalam saku kemejaku yang bernada sama dengan skinny jeans-ku. Menarik isi di dalamnya dan menggelengkan kepalaku keras. Membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah langsung. Kotak putih kecil itu kutatap dengan miris. Ah, aku buang-buang uang lagi ya.

Satu pack rokok yang sudah menjadi canduku dan biasanya akan menemani diriku saat stress kutolak mentah-mentah. Untuk saat ini, aku tak mau menerimanya. Aku begitu sakit untuk menghirup canduku itu, candu yang telah menemani hidupku selama bertahun-tahun. Dan sekarang, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

'Kyu tak suka rokok..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menarik kasar batang tembakau yang telah menjadi temanku sejak masuk universitas dari pack putih bersihnya. Menyalakan pemantik, membakar dan menghisapnya pelan, menikmati harumnya sebelum seseorang merampasnya dariku. Kaki jenjangnya langsung menginjaknya di rerumputan taman.

"Kyu.. biarkan hyung merokok.."

Aku bisa saja mengambil sebatang lagi dari pack-nya, namun aku berusaha menahannya dari 'dongsaeng'-ku ini. Ia tak suka rokok dan selalu melarangku. Aku yang sudah candu mana bisa dengan mudah melepaskannya, itu semua menyenangkan dan susah untuk dilepaskan.

"Tidak Kyunnie! Ya! Geli!"

Ia memasukkan sebelah telapak tangannya ke dalam saku-ku yang menggembung karena pack rokok. Secara tak langsung tangannya menggesek pahaku, dan membuatku tertawa karena geli. Tanganku teralih menuju pundaknya, meletakkan kedua lenganku disana.

"Itu mahal Kyunnie.."

Aku bersorak kaget saat ia melempar satu pack rokok yang baru kubeli tadi pagi terbenam dengan bahagianya ke dalam kolam. Ah, uangku terbuang sia-sia. Aku menyerah padanya. Ya sudah, beli lagi saja nanti.

"'Dongsaeng'-ku yang manis.. kau membuang uangku.."

Aku mengelus pipi tirusnya pelan. Dari sudut mana pun kami terlihat seperti orang yang bercumbu. Namun sayang, aku cukup tak berani untuk bercumbu di depan umum apalagi dengan 'dongsaeng'-ku yang satu ini.

"Kau merokok sama saja membakar uang hyung.."

Aku menekuk kakiku ke bawah, mendudukkan diriku di rerumputan luas. Menatap kosong ke depan, aku baru saja mencapai kebahagiaanku bersama 'teman' lamaku dan sekarang ia akan menjadi makanan makhluk kolam di bawah sana. Ah, bahkan ikan pun tak menyukai 'teman'-ku itu. Ia hanya tergenang disana, dimainkan riak air, mengapung bebas.

"Ya! Apa kau lupa aku sudah terlalu candu untuk rokok!"

Aku menatap kesal padanya yang baru saja ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. Tangannya melingkar di pundakku yang terbalut kemeja warna cream. Ia tersenyum bodoh membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk memarahinya lebih lama.

"Aku tahu hyung, berapa harga rokokmu? Aku akan menggantinya dengan uang.."

Tangannya merogoh kantong celana skinny jeans yang masih tampak kebesaran baginya. Ouh, kaki itu sangat kurus sehingga tak cocok untuk memakai skinny jeans. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke samping, tertawa pelan dan mengembalikan raut wajahku seperti semula padanya.

"Segini cukup?"

Tangannya menyodorkan beberapa nominal uang untukku yang ia katakan untuk mengganti uang rokokku. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumku saat melihat dirinya begitu semangat untuk menghentikan canduku, tapi tetaplah tak bisa dan tak akan pernah berhasil.

"Aish.. ya sudah tak usah di fikirkan.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu.. bangunlah untuk hyung Kyu.."

Aku mengusap kepalanya yang tak terlindung perban lagi. Rambutnya tampak berantakan seperti biasa. Ia bernafas dengan sangat baik. Hembusan nafasnya menghasilkan embun di sekitar alat bantu bernafasnya.

Beberapa selang yang kabel yang tak kuyakini apa fungsiya melekat pada tubuhnya. Yang kutahu benda-benda mengerikan itu akan membantunya untuk hidup dan berjuang. Detak jantungnya sangat teratur seirama dengan tarikan nafasnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya bernafas dengan baik.

"Kyu.. hyung ingin mendengar suaramu Kyu.."

Air mata menitik lagi, bahkan mengenai lantai. Tanganku tak sanggup dan tak mampu mencapai telapak tangannya yang tertusuk jarum infus. Aku begitu menyedihkan. Aku menangis dalam diam, 'dongsaeng'-ku yang tampan, bangunlah dari tidurmu dan bicaralah dengan hyung.

"Aku bahkan berhenti merokok untukmu Kyunnie.."

Aku masih sanggup menunggu. Bahkan sampai aku meninggalkan dunia ini aku akan tetap menunggumu. 'Dongsaeng'-ku, hanyalah Cho Kyu Hyun seorang. Cho Kyu Hyun yang melarangku merokok dan Cho Kyu Hyun yang membelikan pakaian berwarna gelap untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini untukmu hyung.."

Ia memberikan satu kotak persegi yang tak kutahu apa isinya. Kotak berwarna pink, warna kesukaanku itu kubuka langsung dan aku menarik ke atas isinya. Mataku menatap sebal padanya yang tersenyum senang padaku.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memberikanku kemeja gelap di hari ulang tahunku hah! Aku tidak suka warna gelap!"

Tawanya terhenti dan menarik kemeja itu dari tanganku. Ia berdiri seketika dan membuat kemeja itu berada di genggaman tangannya yang terjulur ke atas. Ia mengambilnya kembali seakan mengatakan bahwa 'kalau kau tak ingin biar kembalikan saja padaku Hyung'. Ugh, enak saja, itu milikku.

"Ya! Itu milikku!"

Ia tertawa kembali melihatku yang berusaha menggapai kemeja hadiahnya itu. Perbedaan tinggi menjadi kesusahanku, menyebalkan. Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menarikku mendekat, meletakkannya di bahunya, seperti biasa.

"Hyung.. aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku berikan untukmu, jadi aku berikan saja apa yang aku suka.."

Nafasnya berhembus menerpa wajahku yang memerah karena dingin. Tahun baru kali ini, dan juga ulang tahunku kujalani berdua dengan 'dongsaeng'-ku, 'dongsaeng'-ku satu-satunya, Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Aku menyayangimu Hyung.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bahkan aku memakai kemeja yang kau berikan Kyu.."

Siapa pun yang mendengar suaraku pasti tahu kalau aku menangis. Suaraku bergetar begitu banyak dan aku tak bisa bergerak, mematung. Suara isakanku terdengar menemani suara pendeteksi detak jantung yang normal itu. Terdengar miris untuk mendengarnya memang.

Aku takut, satu pergerakan dariku akan membuatku merusak barang-barang disini. Aku tak dapat melampiaskan rasa sakitku. Temanku bercerita hanyalah Kyu seorang. Dan 'dongsaeng' satu-satunya milikku hanyalah Cho Kyu Hyun, Cho Kyu Hyun seorang.

Angin semilir berhembus mengeringkan air mataku yang menjejaki pipiku. Mata foxy-ku yang Kyuhyun bilang indah terlalu kelam saat ini, bahkan untuk tersenyum tak mampu. Semua tubuhku begitu kaku terasa untuk tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Aku tak sanggup untuk melakukan hal yang seperti itu.

Aku terduduk lemas, menyadari kebodohanku. Angin pun menghiburku, manusia macam apa aku? Berdiri sendiri pun tak bisa? Apa aku bisa berdiri setelah ini? Apa aku bisa? Apa aku mampu untuk melakukannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, matamu indah.."

Ia menatap dalam mataku. Pandanganku teralih pada matanya, matanya lebih indah dariku. Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? Matanya bercahaya, sedangkan aku? Mata seorang pecandu rokok kau tahu kan? Darimana datangnya kata indah itu?

"Kau membuatku iri Hyung.."

Aku mengacak surai rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Ia tertawa kecil merasakan tanganku yang membelai kepalanya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pahaku, menghadap ke arahku yang menatap padanya.

Tangannya terjulur membelai mataku pelan. Aku sontak memicingkan sebelah mataku yang ddekati jari-jari panjangnya. Aku tersenyum untuknya, hanya untuk 'dongsaeng'-ku, hanya untuk 'dongsaeng'-ku yang bernama Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Aku menyukainya Hyung.."

Senyum damai terpahat di wajah tampannya. Aku menatapnya balik. Ia benar-benar bisa membawaku ke dalam pesonanya. 'Dongsaeng'-ku yang tampan hanya milikku seorang, hanya untukku, tak untuk siapa pun. Aku tak akan melepaskannya sampai kapan pun. Aku tak akan membiarkan satu orang pun menyakitinya. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain berbuat buruk padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Hola... Aku kembali... Ja, semoga tidak mengecewakan! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang udah review, thank you, very-very KAMSA~~~! Kalo' sempet aku PM ya, dan yang pake' anonymous, aku usahain bales di chapter berikutnya... Gamsahamnida!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**All Sungmin's POV**

**Part: Autumn Memories**

**Pairing: ****KyuMin **

**Genre: Sad / Tragedy**

**Rate: PG 15**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Lee Sung Min seorang hyung yang merawat adiknya yang tak kunjung sadar dari kecelakaan, Cho Kyu Hyun. Akankah ia sadar dari komanya selama bertahun-tahun? Akankah ia kembali?**

**Warn : Yaoi, Plot Bolak-Balik**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andai aku bisa memutar waktu..**

**Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mengenalku..**

**Aku tidak akan membuatmu tergantung akan diriku..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mencintai dongsaeng'-ku, sungguh. Kami berdua sama-sama tahu perasaan kami, dan kami tak butuh ungkapan untuk semuanya. Hanya dengan menatap aku dapat melihat rasa cinta yang membuncah dari matanya.

Namun matanya sekarang terkatup, manik matanya seakan malu menatapku, malu bertemu dengan foxy-ku. Enggan untuk melihatku.

'Ayolah Kyu, Hyung sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu. Bukalah matamu untuk Hyung Kyu..'

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa pun untuknya saat ini. Hanya helaan nafas yang bersahutan antara aku dan dirinyalah yang menyatakan bahwa ada dua makhluk hidup di dalam sini. Dua orang manusia yang saling mengharapkan untuk bertemu namun tak bisa.

Bagaimana caraku menyatakannya ya? Aku tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata saat ini. Lidahku kelu dan bibirku terkatup rapat untuk berbicara. Entahlah, aku hanya terbiasa terdiam dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

Aku lebih senang diam saat ini, diam, hanya diamlah yang selalu menggambarkan keadaan antara aku dengan dirinya, di setiap keadaan yang sama. Bagaimana caranya aku untuk melanjutkan semua ini? Aku begitu rapuh untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Urgh, bajunya terlalu sempit Kyu.."

Aku berusaha menggapai belakang bajuku untuk melepaskan sesuatu disana. Mungkin, benda itu memang seharusnya ada disitu ya? Badanku saja yang membesar? Aish, aku harus diet menurunkan berat badan.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya beratmu bertambah Hyung.."

Kyuhyun yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurku, tersenyum. Aku bisa meliriknya dari cermin wardrobe di hadapanku. Benar kan? Berat badanku bertambah?

"Ya! Kau tak sopan pada Hyung!"

Aku mencoba bercanda padanya yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman yang tak kumengerti sekarang. Dasar iblis!

"Hyung, orang yang umurnya bertambah itu pasti beratnya bertambah Hyung.."

Aku tak terima! Aku tak terima! Sejauh ini beratku tak bertambah! Hanya seperti itu saja, tak ada yang bertambah atau pun berkurang dari tubuhku. Atau timbanganku rusak? Atau mataku yang salah melihat kemarin? Kemarin aku baru menimbang berat tubuhku kok..

"Apa? Jadi kau bilang aku tua begitu?"

Aku sadar kalau aku memang tua, memang aku lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Tapi kan, hanya dua tahun? Apa dua tahun memberikan pengaruh yang berarti? Malah aku rasa wajahnya menunjukkan padaku kalau ia lebih tua dariku.

"Ahni.. hanya saja.. aish.. coba aku lihat.."

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. dari jarak seperti ini aku bisa melihat pipi pucatnya agak memerah dan ia tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekatiku dan meraba sesuatu di kemeja bagian belakangku, membuat telapak tangannya bergesekkan dengan punggungku yang tak tertutupi apapun.

"Hyung, kau belum membuka jepitan ini, makanya kemejanya tidak muat.."

Tangannya keluar dari bagian belakang tubuhku dan menunjukkan sebuah jepitan yang kurasa aku raba tadi. aku tersenyum gugup, bukan karena aku tak tau jepitan itu, tapi karena merasa jantungku yang masih berdegup kencang karena sentuhan kecilnya.

"Hm, berarti berat Hyung tak bertambah ya.."

Aku menatap kesal padanya yang seperti tak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Entah sejak kapan, berat badan menjadi hal yang sensitif bagiku. Aku juga tak sadar sejak kapan kebiasaan itu terpatri dalam otakku. Entahlah..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur, angin yang berhembus membelai tubuhku setiap pagi. Bertambah dingin kurasa tiap harinya. Angin sejuk yang memabukkanku setiap hari. Dan akan berubah sangat dingin di malam hari. Akhir musim gugur kurasa sudah dekat, aku seperti membeku hanya dengan pakaian biasa, kemeja hitam dan celana skinny jeans hitamku.

Aku mendesah pelan menghadap ke bawah, balkon apartment yang dipenuhi bau angin musim gugur, membuatku terbenam dalam fikiranku sendiri, tenggelam dalam indahnya musim gugur. Musim gugur yang aku cintai.

Pagi ini, aku bersiap untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun-lagi, seperti biasanya. aku ingin mendengar suara merdunya, melihat matanya yang berbinar, dan meraba pipi kemerahannya saat berada di dekatku.

Bagiku, ia tetaplah adik kecil yang kusayangi dan juga, adik kecil yang aku cintai. Adik kecilku yang manja dan adik kecilku yang berharga. Aku tak akan mau menukarkan apa pun dengan dirinya. Hanya ada dia di dekatku saja aku sudah sangat senang, terlebih kalau ia bangun untukku.

Aku melupakan hidupku karena dirinya yang tertidur terus. Aku ingin ia bangun dan makan dengan lahap seperti biasa. Aku akan makan sayuran yang ia sisihkan agar melihat piringnya bersih. Aku akan masak daging yang banyak untuknya agar ia senang bersamaku.

Aku akan berhenti merokok-dan itu sudah kulakukan. Aku akan berhenti melakukan hal yang tak ia sukai. Aku akan memakai kemeja bercorak warna gelap. Aku tak akan memakai barang-barang berwarna terang yang merusak matanya.

Aku akan memberikan barang berwarna pink hanya untuknya, dan kamarnya sekarang dipenuhi barang-barang berwarna pink pemberianku. Satu-satunya warna cerah yang ia terima adalah warna pink, warna kesukaanku.

Atau, memang ia menyukai pink dan tidak mau mengakuinya? Aish, jangan fikirkan hal-hal aneh Lee Sung Min! Kau memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi! Kau begitu buruk dalam memprediksi. Mana mungkin pria kurus menjengkelkan ini menyukai pink? Tapi, mungkin saja sih, dia kan manja sekali? Ah, tidak tidak tidak! Jangan samakan dia dengan dirimu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat ulang tahun Hyunnie.."

Aku mengecup pipi sebelah kirinya sekilas dan mengalungkan lenganku di kedua lehernya, seperti biasa. Rona merah melingkupi pipinya, aku sangat suka melihatnya. Ia tersenyum canggung dan balik mencium pipiku.

"Terima kasih Hyung kadonya.."

Aku melepaskan lenganku dan beralih mendudukkan diriku di atas sofa berwarna dark-nya. Dapat kulihat beberapa kado terletak disana, kau mempunyai banyak teman ya? Aku menyunggingkan senyumku saat melihat dirinya ikut mendudukkan dirinya disebelahku dan menatap berbinar kado dariku bersampulkan kertas berwarna light pink.

"Tak dibuka Hyun?"

Ia terlihat terganggu dengan perkataanku yang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia menatapku bingung, dan kembali memutar kepalanya ke kotak persegi itu. Ia menimbang-nimbang benda itu dan mencoba menerka apa isinya. Aish, awas kalau jatuh dan benda itu rusak! Kau tahu, benda itu benar-benar mahal!

Hey! Aku diacuhkan disini! Dan aku tak suka itu! Berapa lama ia akan menimbang-nimbang benda berat itu? Aku yakin setelah ia melihat isinya, ia akan menatapnya berbinar, dan aku akan diacuhkan, lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Wahhhhh.. terima kasih Hyung.. aku sayang padamu.."

Tak berapa lama setelah ia membuka bungkusan itu, ia langsung menerjangku dan mengecup beberapa sisi bagian wajahku, membuatku menggeliat geli. Tatapannya tambah berbinar melihat PSP keluaran terbaru berwarna pink itu. Catat! Warna pink! Dan ia tak terganggu dengan semua itu.

Aku menatapnya ngeri, apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa dia salah makan hari ini? Atau dia makan makanan basi sampai-sampai seperti ini? Atau mungkin ia keracunan makanannya sendiri hari ini?

"Kau suka? Warnanya agak..."

Hatiku mencelos, seharusnya aku belikan ia yang berwarna gelap seperti miliknya yang lain, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur untukku. Aku menatap wajah sempurnanya dari samping, tak ada raut kekecewaan disana.

Ia tampak bahagia, bukan kecewa. Aku sedikit lega karenanya. Ia tersenyum banyak hari ini dan aku menyukai senyum kekanakkannya itu. 'Dongsaeng'-ku yang kekanak-kanakkan tidak kecewa kuberi barang berwarna pink.

"Tak apa Hyung, asal darimu aku terima.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Halo?"

Suara seseorang yang tak kukenal di seberang sana menyapaku. Aku kembali melirik kontak nama orang yang menghubungiku. Ini cellphone Hyunnie kan? Kenapa suaranya? Apa dia batuk? Aku harap, mungkin saja begitu.

Aku mencoba melawan fikiran-fikiran buruk yang keluar berkecamuk di kepalaku. Aku berusaha menolak semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Jangan katakan padaku sesuatu yang buruk padaku, aku mohon.

"Lee Sung Min?"

Aku mengiyakan pertanyaan darinya yang juga menyatakan pernyataan untukku. Dia bukan Kyuhyun, mana Kyuhyun-ku? Mana adik kecilku?

"Begini.. karena contact yang ada di cellphone Cho Kyu Hyun hanya kau, erhm kami dari pihak rumah sakit ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.."

Dadaku berdetak lebih kencang. Rumah sakit? Rumah sakit? Hyunnie tak pernah sakit walaupun ia mempunyai gaya hidup yang buruk, ketahanan tubuhnya sangat kuat, tak seperti diriku yang dengan lemahnya selalu terpengaruh dengan anemia turunanku. Apa, apa yang terjadi?

"Ia kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang kritis, mohon anda secepatnya kesini.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menyesal telah membiarkanmu mengenalku Kyu, andai saja aku bisa mengembalikan waktuku, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengenalmu. Aku tahu, kau kecelakaan karena diriku. Andai saja, kau tak memungut kembali PSP yang kuberikan untukku, kau bisa menyeberang dengan cepat sebelum traffic light berubah, kau akan menyeberang dengan selamat walau pun PSP yang kuberikan hancur berkeping-keping dilindas mobil.

Ayolah, aku bisa memberikan apapun untukmu kalau kau bangun. Apa pun yang kau mau, asalkan kau bangun Kyu, bangun dari tidur panjangmu. Aku ingin melihatmu bangun.

'Kabulkanlah permintaan Hyung Kyu, kabulkan untuk Hyung..'

Air mata lagi, membasahi lantai, membuatnya becek. Semakin banyak berjatuhan, membasahi lantai. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengeringkannya, tapi ia mengering sendiri, menguap entah kemana. Air mata, air mata yang tampak tak berharga lagi bagiku. Tak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Kyu.

Aku hanya ingin ia bangun, apa aku salah? Apa aku tak boleh mengajukan permintaan seperti itu? Apa aku tak pantas? Aku hanya ingin hal itu, tak ingin yang lain. Aku hanya ingin ia bangun, ia bangun untukku.

Andai aku ada disana saat itu, andai aku bisa mendorongmu menyeberang. Aku akan menggantikanmu disana. Aku akan memarahimu yang berhenti i tengah jalan. Aku akan memukul kepalamu untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku akan.. aku..

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir kan? Setelah kau memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk, tak lama pemikiranmu akan terjadi dan kau akan menyesal pernah memikirkannya. Kau akan menyesal pernah memulainya dan terlebih bodoh lagi, kau tak akan bisa mencegahnya lagi dengan saku kata, terlambat.

Air mataku menitik tertiup angin seperti biasanya. banyak orang terlihat bahagia di bawah sana, dan tak banyak pula, orang yang menatap sedih pada kehidupannya, termasuk diriku. Aku tak memikirkan apa pun untuk diriku, yang kufikirkan hanyalah Cho Kyu Hyun, hanyalah Cho Kyu Hyun.

Bangunlah untukku, bangunlah untukku. Setiap hari hanya itulah yang kuharapkan. Tak ada yang lain. Hanya satu pengharapanku untukmu, bangunlah untukku, aku ingin melihat mata indahmu dan mendengar suara merdumu. Tak ada yang lebih berharga dari dirimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kita makan nanti?"

Aku mengalhkan perhatianku dari berkas file kerja yang akan diberikan pada Direktur minggu depan. Tak ada salahnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu lebih cepat kan? Leih baik malah, aku akan punya banyak waktu untuk memperbaikinya.

"Makan?"

Tanyaku bingung. Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku yang terpasang di tangan kiriku. Baru jam 5 fikirku, kenapa harus secepat ini memintaku makan? Aih, kau tak dengar ya Sungmin? Dia bilang nanti! Nanti!

"Iya Hyung, makan di luar.. kita sudah lama tak makan bersama di luar kan?"

Kaki jenjangnya menghentak ke arah lantai apartment. Ia mencoba menarik perhatianku yang kembali mencoba terbenam dalam berkas file-ku. Aku menatapnya lagi, hanya sekilas. Aku sedikit tak asuka jika ada orang lain yang mengganggu pekerjaanku, tapi kalau untuk 'dongsaeng'-ku ini, tak apalah, aku rela mengabaikan semua asal perhatianku tertumpah hanya padanya.

"Oke, kau mau makan apa? Biar Hyung traktir untukmu.."

Aku menyerah untuk kembali mengerjakan file-ku. Merapikannya dan meletakkannya ke dalam kamar. Ia mengikutiku ke kamar dan menggoyangkan salah satu lenganku pelan. Ia selalu manja dihadapanku, fikirku. Terlebih lagi, aku tak bisa menolak semua kelakuan manjanya padaku, aku selalu menuruti kehendak 'dongsaeng' manjaku ini.

Kenapa aku jadi lemah seperti ini? Tapi tak apa, hanya untuknya aku berubah menjadi lemah dan selalu memanjakannya. Asal ia bahagia, dan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, aku akan memberikannya semampuku.

"Samgyetang.."

Ia bersorak riang dan sedikit melonjakkan badannya. Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan cepat dan menarik tangannya keluar. Angin gugur yang indah walaupun aku agak kedinginan. Biarlah, aku mencintai musim gugur, memabukkan.

Kehangatan yang kudapat dari tangannya yang melingkar erat di pinggangku sudah cukup bagiku. Senyuman tak pergi dari wajahnya semenjak keluar dari apartment-ku. Pipinya memerah karena kedinginan, aku tahu. Pakaian yang ia gunakan tidak cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya. Walaupun ia memakai pakaianku pun, itu akan kekecilan baginya dan akan tampak lucu bagiku.

Sore yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Holaaaa! I'm BACK! Semoga g' tambah bingung ya, khkhkhkh~~~ #PLAKK**

**Ohya, Happy Birthday buat Donghae Oppa ya~~~~~ :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang udah review, thank you, very-very KAMSA~~~! Kalo' sempet aku PM ya, dan yang pake' anonymous, aku usahain bales di chapter berikutnya... Gamsahamnida!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Step Back **

**All Sungmin's POV**

**Part: Winter Memories**

**Pairing: ****KyuMin **

**Genre: Sad / Tragedy**

**Rate: PG 15**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Lee Sung Min seorang hyung yang merawat adiknya yang tak kunjung sadar dari kecelakaan, Cho Kyu Hyun. Akankah ia sadar dari komanya selama bertahun-tahun? Akankah ia kembali?**

**Warn : Yaoi, Plot Bolak-Balik**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andai aku bisa memutar waktu..**

**Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mengenalku..**

**Aku tidak akan membuatmu tergantung akan diriku..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, aku jatuh cinta hyung.."

Mendadak uap air yang keluar dari mulutku berhenti keluar. Nafasku tercekat begitu banyak. Aku sontak menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, melihat sosoknya yang melakukan back hug erat padaku. Mataku berkaca-kaca melihat sinar matanya dari pantulan kaca pintu di depanku. Ia, terlihat begitu bahagia.

Aku menyelami relungnya, apakah secepat ini? Apakah secepat ini aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau ia hanyalah sosok 'dongsaeng' bagiku? Aku ingin menerima, tapi aku tak sanggup melepasnya, melepas seseorang yang bertahun-tahun ada di sisiku, dan membuatku mencintainya.

"Apa?"

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku sendiri tak dapat mengartikan apa maksud dari pertanyaanku itu. Salah satu bagian hatiku mengharapkan kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan aku lupakan sepuluh menit setelah aku bangun.

Aku ingin melihat sosok tersenyumnya saat bangun, dan melupakan mimpi yang mencengkram hatiku begitu banyak. Aku terbelenggu dalam hatinya dan dalam dirinya. Hampir semua bagian dari hatiku hanya padanya dan akan seperti itu.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya, membelakangi pantulan pintu yang terlihat begitu menyesakkan bagiku. Aku memegang pundaknya dengan kedua tangan bergetarku, berharap kalau semua itu hanya bohong.

"Hm, aku sedang jatuh cinta.."

Bagaikan badai salju yang tiba-tiba menghantam tubuhku, badanku mundur sau langkah menghantam pintu transparan apartment-nya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, tak ingin menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan, dia bukan untukku.

Ia menegaskan padaku, semuanya. Kedua tangannya mengurung kepalaku dan badannya semakin menghimpit tubuhku. Nafas dinginnya menerpa sebagian wajahku yang mulai memucat. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya harus seperti ini.

Tanganku menggantung, melepas diri secara paksa dari pundaknya. Aku tenggelam dalam badai salju.

"Kau tak apa-apa Hyung?"

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas saat melihatku menitikan air mata. Badanku keluh, bahkan untuk mengusap air mataku sendiri. Air mata yang kurasa menjadi begitu dingin di wajahku, jatuh mengendap pada kerah kemeja putih pucat milikku, sepucat wajahku sekarang.

Katakan padaku untuk bernafas, aku melupakannya sedari tadi. Sebelum tubuhku jatuh menimpa lantai, ia menahan tubuhku untuk tetap bersandar pada pintu. Salah satu lengannya melingkarkan kakiku di pingangnya, rasanya begitu sesak.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu Hyung, bukan untuk orang lain.."

Padaku? Jatuh cinta padaku? Apa ini semua mungkin untukku? Katakan padaku kalau ini semua mimpi. Aku mengeratkan kungkunganku padanya, meminta persetujuan bahwa ini semua adalah nyata, bukan fiksi yang tak mungkin terjadi dalam hidupku, dalam hidup Lee Sung Min.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan menyatakan cintamu padaku Kyu, rasanya begitu berat.."

Aku seperti orang gila yang berbicara dengan orang koma seperti ini. Apa aku tak punya orang lain untuk aku ajak bicara? Aku begitu payah kan? Aku hanyalah seseorang yang mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban untukku, agar ia bangun dan bicara padaku.

Setitik air mata keluar dari mata indahnya, kenapa kau menangis Hyunnie? Aku ada disini untukmu, selama yang aku bisa untukmu.

Tanganku menggapai kedua sisi kepalanya dan mengusap air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir, membasahi bantal dan rambut halusnya. Nafasnya agak sedikit tak beraturan. Tanganku yang tak berani selama ini menggapai lengan kurusnya, menggenggamnya erat.

Ia menangis dalam diam. Apa kau bermimpi buruk Hyunnie? Tenanglah, Hyung disini untuk menjagamu. Hyung akan selalu bersamamu bagaimana pun keadaannya. Hyung akan melindungimu semampu Hyung.

'Hyung akan menghapus air mataku saat kau menangis, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya.. ada Hyung disini. Jangan menangis..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan dengan wangi yang pekat menyapaku saat masuk ke dalam bilik khusus dokter yang menangani Kyunnie. Aku tak dapat menghitung sudah berapa kali aku masuk kesini. Yang aku tahu, kalau bukan kabar yang begitu baik, kabar yang sangat buruklah yang akan kau dengar. Dan firasatku mengatakan bahwa, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk setelah ini.

"Cho Kyu Hyun, butuh donor sum-sum tulang belakang secepatnya.."

Apalagi ini? Apakah ada serentetan kejadian lagi yang akan membuatku tambah gila? Setelah ia koma beberapa lama, sekarang ia harus mencari donor sum-sum tulang belakang? Jangan kira aku bodoh, donor sum-sum tulang belakang itu sangat susah mencarinya.

Bagaikan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Klise? Memang sangat klise. Tapi memang seperti itulah adanya. Atau aku harus membaliknya? Mencari jerami di tumpukan jarum mungkin? Karena apa? Karena kau akan merasakan sakit terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkannya. Kau akan menderita begitu banyak untuk itu.

"Biar aku yang menjalani tes-nya Uisa Seongsaengnim.."

Palu menghantam tubuhku, tubuhku yang sekarang begitu kurus dan tak terurus ini tak dapat menerima beban yang semakin hari semakin banyak. Sum-sum tulang belakang? Semoga cocok untuknya, ya walaupun dengan tulangku yang pendek ini.

Katakanlah aku egois, aku tak mau bagian tubuh orang lain mengendap pada tubuhnya, aku hanya ingin bagian tubuhku yang ada padanya. Dan semoga aku lulus menjalani tesnya.

"Tapi Tuan Lee.."

Aku tahu, aku tak mungkin melaksanankannya. Kalau pun itu cocok aku juga tak akan bisa mendonorkannya. Karena aku masih hidup. Aku hanya ingin mencoba membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Dan hanya ingin memastikan kalau manusia hidup tak bisa mendonorkan organnya pada Uisa Seongsaengnim.

Ah, jawabannya tentu saja tak akan pernah berubah. Manusia hidup tak akan bisa mendonorkan organ pentingnya, termasuk sum-sum tulang belakang. Aku begitu bodoh ya? Otak yang biasa kugunakan tak berfungsi sama sekali.

Semua itu, terkecuali untuk manusia yang baru meninggal tak beberapa lama. Tapi.. ah tidak! Mungkin saja hasilnya tidak cocok, tulang-tulangku kan pendek, dan Kyunnie membenci tulang pendekku, menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Padaku?"

Anggukan kekanakkan kudapatkan dari dirinya yang menggendongku erat. Kakiku perlahan kuturunkan walaupun tanganku tetap melingkar di leher jenjangnya seperti biasa. Pancaran kesungguhan kudapatkan dari dirinya yang sedang menatapku. Ini benar-benar.

Aku masih ragu dan aku memastikan sekali lagi padanya. Yang kudapatkan hanyalah anggukan berkali-kali dari tingkah manjanya. Ah terasa seperti mimpi, aku melambung begitu tinggi. Tidak mungkin, ini semua tidak mungkin.

"Baiklah.."

Ia diam dan badannya yang tinggi menghimpitku ke pintu. Kurasakan nafasnya kembali, tapi ini begitu menyenangkan. Aku tak mengira ia akan mencium salah satu pipiku dan memelukku erat. Tanganku hanya memeluk lehernya erat, aku tak dapat berkata apapun. Aku hanya bahagia.

'Tetapi, aku masih sangat ragu untuk menyambutnya. Apakah aku bisa? Apakah aku..'

Tak mungkin! Ini pasti mimpi indah yang membayangiku setiap malam. Bangunkan aku sekarang juga!

Namun tak dapat kupungkiri ini adalah alam sadar, aku tak tertidur, dan aku bukan bermimpi! Aku hanya terkejut untuk menerima kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin, musim dingin tahun ini tak seperti yang kuharapakan. Musim dingin yang kuharapkan tahun ini haruslah hangat. Tapi yang kudapatkan adalah musim dingin dengan badai salju yang begitu lebat. Untuk berjalan saja, aku sangat kesusahan, apalagi untuk bernafas.

"Aish, aku benci badai salju.."

Kemana semua petugas pembersih bodoh itu? Tertidur eoh? Tidak menjalankan tugasnya? Dasar bodoh!

Hanya sebagian tokoh hangat yang kulihat mampu menerima pelanggan. Selebihnya? Kata 'CLOSED' terpampang di pintu masuknya, membuatku muak. Kemana aku harus pergi? Ah, lebih baik aku ke rumah sakit saja, coffee hangat sepertinya akan lebih baik.

Kyu pasti akan kedinginan. Ia tak suka musim dingin walaupun musim dingin cocok untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya.

Aku memutar tubuhku ke gerbang samping rumah sakit, entahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman lewat samping dibandingkan lewat gerbang utama. Mungkin, karena jalan inilah yang paling dekat dengan mesin coffe otomatis? Atau hanya aku yang mencari-cari alasan saja? Aku begitu bodoh rupanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.."

Tangannya yang meligkar renggang di pinggangku sedari tadi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku memilih menggumam untuk menjawabnya. Aku merasa begitu ngantuk, tak mempu untuk berkata lagi.

"Dingin Hyung.."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku yang membelakanginya menghadapnya. Kedua tanganku memeluk punggungnya walaupun aku tak bisa melingkar di punggungnya yang begitu besar. Badannya gemetar karena dingin walaupun penghangat ruangan sudah kunyalakan dengan suhu yang tinggi dan selimut yang telah berlapis-lapis.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah.."

Aku melimpahkan semua bagian selimut padanya, agar ia tak kedinginan. Apakah begitu dingin? Aku merasa begitu panas dengan suhu penghangat yang begitu tinggi. Salju turun tak begitu banyak, bahkan hanya beberapa, tak dingin.

Kakiku beralih ke balkon, udara begitu sejuk. Tak dingin seperti dirasakan Kyu. Atau ia demam? Aku rasa begitu.

Pemikiranku membawaku kembali ke kamar dan duduk menghadap dirinya yang tidur menyamping, bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Telapak tanganku beralih ke dahinya, panas satu kata untuknya. Dan persepsiku benar, ia demam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap secarik kertas yang kukeluarkan dari map coklat pemberian dokter. Aku belum melihatnya sejak 1 jam lalu aku berada di sini, di kamar Kyu. Tatapanku hanya beralih padanya dan kertas ini.

Aku ingin sekali membacanya, namun lagi-lagi aku ragu untuk membacanya. Aku menghela nafasku berat sebelum aku benar-benar membacanya.

'COCOK..'

Aku bisa menyelamatkanmu Kyu, tapi orang hidup tak akan bisa mendonor sum-sum tulang belakangnya. Jalan satu-satunya adalah, meninggal.

Aku masih ingin bersamamu, tapi bahagia untukmu lebih baik. Kau tak merasakan indahnya hidup bertahun-tahun ini. Kau tak merasakan dinginnya musim salju seperti biasanya. Aku tahu kau ingin merasakan natal bahagia seperti dulu, dan aku akan melanjutkannya untukmu.

Aku ingin melihatmu makan daging dengan lahap dan aku ingin melihat pakaian gelapmu yang terpasang menyampaikan kesan angkuh yang ada pada dirimu. Ya, kau memang pandai menjerat karena kau bersikap seperti itu.

Satu kata yang terngiang di otakku, cocok. Aku bisa, aku bisa melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan di tengah jalanan ramai malam ini. Malam natal.

Malam natal adalah malam yang bahagia, malam untukku dan juga untuk Kyu. Bunyi deritan mobil dan bunyi klakson yang memekakkan telinga tak kudengarkan. Tak kuindahkan teriakan sebagian orang yang menghalangiku untuk berjalan.

Beberapa lama dunia serasa berhenti untukku. Bunyi klakson panjang adalah salah satu bunyi yang kudengar malam ini sebelum cahaya silau menghampiriku saat memalingkan wajahku ke kiri. Bunyi retakan tulang di beberapa bagian tubuhku kudengar.

Aku tak berusaha untuk melindungi tubuhku, yang kulindungi hanya bagian tulang belakangku. Tak apa jika kepalaku pecah atau tulang rusukku menhantam paru-paruku sendiri mempercepat jalannya. Tapi aku hanya ingin ia dengan cepat melihat ku, walaupun tak bisa menggapaiku.

Warna bercak merah atau aliran darah itu membasahi salju malam ini, malam natal yang begitu indah bagiku. Malam natal yang akan menyelamatkanmu, malam natal yang akan membangunkanmu. Aku sudah janji kan Kyu, aku akan membangunkanmu bagaimana pun caranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uisa Seongsaengnim.. kalau hasilnya cocok, aku bisa mendonorkan sum-sum tulang belakangku kan?"

Ruangan ini lagi. Sepertinya aku akan merindukan ruangan ini. Baunya sudah begitu familiar bagiku. Lama-lama, aku mencintai ruangan ini. Ruangan ini.

"Tapi Tuan Lee.. hanya seseorang yang baru meninggal yang bisa mendonorkannya.."

Dokter dengan usia yang sama denganku itu menatapku tak percaya. Emosi tergambar disana, beberapa. Bertahun-tahun berinteraksi dengannya membuatku agak sedikit kenal dengan dirinya. Dokter dengan tinggi menyamai Hyunnie itu selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Hyunnie.

"Hm, tak apa.. kalau aku meninggal, cepat donorkan sum-sum tulang belakangku padanya ya.."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Ah, otot wajahku agak sedikit kaku untuk tersenyum. Aku sudah lama tidak tersenyum. Aku lebih banyak diam tak berekspresi. Ia selalu memaksaku tersenyum walaupun aku tak mau.

"Tapi.."

Aku tahu ia ingin yang terbaik, tak ingin menghabiskan nyawa salah satu dari kami. Ia baik, sangat. Tapi, aku rasa inilah waktu yang terakhir untukku berkat-kata padanya.

"Oh ya, tolong perlihatkan wajahku sebelum aku dimasukkan ke dalam peti ya.. juga, tutupi merahnya salju.."

Aku memotong perkataannya sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. Aku beranjak dan membungkukkan tubuhku dalam. Ia adalah terakhir kalinya aku kesini, aku akan merindukanmu Uisa Seongsaengnim.

"Tuan Lee.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku suka badai salju, badai salju akan membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Aku akan melihatnya bahagia menghampiri setiap pagi hangatnya.

Ia tak akan tersenyum padaku tiap paginya. Ia tak akan mencium kedua pipiku. Ia tak akan memeluk pinggangku erat saat tidur. Ia tak akan merapatkan tubuhnya di malam musim salju. Ia akan makan sayurannya mulai sekarang.

Karena aku, tak ada lagi di sampingnya. Karena aku 'hyung'-nya, yang tak ada lagi untuknya. Karena aku 'hyung'-nya yang tak bisa bersamanya lagi. Tak bisa melingkarkan lengannya lagi ke leher jenjangnya. Tak bisa lagi merawatnya saat demam. Dan tak bisa lagi tersenyum untuknya.

'Hyung'-nya yang tak bisa dilarangnya untuk merokok lagi. 'Hyung'-nya yang tak akan bisa di pasangkan dengan kemeja berwarna dark dan 'hyung'-nya yang tak bisa lagi menggenggam tangan besarnya.

'Aku mencintaimu Hyunnie..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Uaaaaahhhh~~~ Makasih atas dukungannya semuaaaaa~~~~ Fict-nya tamat i chapter depan loooo... Hahahaha XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang udah review, thank you, very-very KAMSA~~~! Kalo' sempet aku PM ya, dan yang pake' anonymous, aku usahain bales di chapter berikutnya... Gamsahamnida!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Step Back **

**All Kyuhyun's POV**

**Part: Spring Memories**

**Pairing: ****KyuMin **

**Genre: Sad / Tragedy**

**Rate: PG 15**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Lee Sung Min seorang hyung yang merawat adiknya yang tak kunjung sadar dari kecelakaan, Cho Kyu Hyun. Akankah ia sadar dari komanya selama bertahun-tahun? Akankah ia kembali?**

**Warn : Yaoi, Plot Bolak-Balik**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andai aku bisa memutar waktu..**

**Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mengenalku..**

**Aku tidak akan membuatmu tergantung akan diriku..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi. Satu tahun yang lalu aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Dengan keadaan yang pulih dan sehat, sebelum mendengar kenyataan bahwa pendonorku adalah 'hyung'-ku sendiri, Sungmin Hyung. Aku tak suka tulang pendeknya, kenapa ia menjadi pendonorku?

Dan lagi, kenapa hasilnya harus cocok? Kenapa sampai cocok? Kalau saja..

Aku menatap pintu transparan yang selalu menjadi sandarannya di depanku. Baunya masih tertinggal disini walaupun setiap hari housekeeper membersihkannya. Aku masih ingat, setiap kali ia bersandar disini, senyumannya, dan lengannya yang selalu terkait di leherku.

Aku sangat merindukannya, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Melihat wajahnya, melihat ekspresinya dan melihat tubuhnya yang berbalut pakaian cerah. Tanpa pakaian gelap pemberian dariku.

Kalau ia kembali, aku akan mengembalikan semua rokok yang kurampas darinya. Walaupun sebagian kubuang di hadapannya, sebagian kusimpan hanya untuknya. Aku sadar ia begitu candu akan hal ini. Aku tahu, ia bersembunyi merokok dariku. Aku tahu, ia pernah merokok saat menyambut telephone-ku. Ia begitu tersiksa karenaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uisa Soengsaegnim, mana Tuan Lee?"

Tuan Lee, panggilan dari dokter yang merawatku padanya. Dokter yang kukenal sejak aku sadar ini, menatapku ragu setelah ia berbalik padaku. Ia tersenyum miris saat menatapku yang tak lagi berbalut kabel-kabel yang kubenci.

Ia berjalan ke arahku dan menepuk kepalaku pelan seakan menenangkanku dari kekacauan hatiku memikirkan 'hyung'-ku. Aku merasa buruk setelah ia mengatakan sebaris kalimat yang kurasa adalah sebuah alamat.

"Tuan Lee sudah pergi Tuan Cho.."

Gereja, satu-satunya tujuanku saat ini, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin mencium pipinya, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkanku. Sebelum aku benar-benar tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Sebelum aku tak dapat menggapainya lagi.

Aku tak rela, sungguh. Aku tak mau melepasnya. Aku tak mau menerima sum-sum tulang belakangnya untukku. Aku tak mau melihatnya berada di sana. Aku tak mau melihat ia menutup matanya, aku tak mau melihatnya 'tidur'. Aku tak mau ia memberikan hidupnya untukku.

Aku merasa tak pantas menerimanya. Memang apa hakku untuk hidup kembali karenanya? Apa aku pernah membahagiakannya? Yang ada, aku hanya memisahkan dirinya dari candunya, aku hanya memaksanya melakukan hal-hal yak tak ia sukai. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku mau padanya.

Aku, 'dongsaeng'-nya yang begitu kekanak-kanakkan. Aku hanya menyiksanya dalam hidupnya yang damai, aku tak pernah melakukan atau pun memberikan sesuatu yang baik untuknya hal buruklah yang kuberikan untuknya, tak ada yang lain, aku hanya membunuhnya secara pelahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari begitu hangat pagi ini. Aku menatap rangkaian nama yang ada di dinding kecil di depanku. Air mataku menitik lagi, seperti biasa aku datang kesini. Aku merasa sangat bodoh menangis terus menerus.

Mengalir di pipi tirusku, terjatuh di tanah dan mengering terbawa angin. Ah, angin hari ini begitu hangat. Ia beristirahat disana dengan damai, tanpa diriku di sisinya. Aku selalu mempertanyakan rangkaian kalimat di bawah namanya, dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

**Rest in Peace**

**Lee Sung Min**

**Winter**

**Tutupi merahnya salju..**

Ia tak ingin mencantumkan tanggal pada dinding di depanku ini, ia hanya mencantumkan musim. Musim saat ia lahir, dan musim saat ia meninggal. Ia ingin meihatku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Tapi, aku tak bahagia, aku hanya ingin bersamanya.

Hyung, bangunlah dari tidurmu dan peluk diriku erat-erat. Aku akan memberikan candumu dan tak akan melarangmu lagi. Aku akan makan sayuran dan tak akan membiarkanmu memakannya. Bangunlah untukku Hyung..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uisa Seongsaengnim.. kalau aku meninggal, hilangkan merahnya musim semi.."

Dokter dengan usia yang sama dengan Sungmin Hyung itu menatapku bingung. Ia mengerutkan keningku seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri sepertinya.

"Hei kau ini bicara apa? Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar sesuatu yang sama dari Tuan Lee.."

Ia terkekeh pelan dan merapikan jas kerjanya. Ia selalu bicara tentang 'hyung'-ku itu. Apa ia begitu dekat dengan Sungmin Hyung ya? Sekejap aku merasa cemburu padanya, apa Sungmin Hyung begitu mempengaruhinya?

Aku menyadari sesuatu, dalam raut wajahnya tak tertawa itu terpancar kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia seperti menyangkal perkataanku dan berkilah. Ia mendekat padaku dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyum bersih seorang dokter.

Sepertinya ia sangat mengenal Sungmin Hyung? Ah, aku lupa kalau aku sudah terlalu lama koma disini, pasti sebagian besar pegawai disini tau kalau aku, Tuan Cho Kyu Hyun yang tidur terlalu lama, tak bangun sebelum diberi donor sum-sum tulang belakang dari Tuan Lee, seseorang yang menjenguk dan menjaganya setiap saat.

"Baiklah, ayo aku antar ke depan.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan gontai menatap ia yang tertidur disana. Meraba dahi pucatnya dan mengecup pipinya pelan. Air mataku menitik ke kemeja berwarna hitam pemberianku itu. Ia tampak kontras dengan pakaian itu, baru kulihat, baru sekali ini, tampak sangat cocok.

Aku menatapnya lama, senyum damai terkembang di bibirnya. Aku menggenggam tangan dinginnya erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Tangannya nampak begitu kurus, apakah kau tak makan Hyung? Apakah kau lupa makan karenaku?

Tanganku tak sengaja meraba ukiran di tempat tidurnya, aku tak mengerti apa artinya. Sungmin Hyung tak pernah bicara sesuatu tentang ini padaku. Tampak begitu membingungkan bagiku, tak kumengerti sama sekali.

**Winter-Tutupi merahnya salju..**

"Kuburkan ia sekarang.."

Semuanya terasa berat padaku, aku terbangun dari tidur lamaku karena Sungmin Hyung dan Sungmin Hyung terlalu lelah untuk menungguku bangun. Ia tidur, selamanya. Meninggalkanku yang memendam rasa rindu yang berat padanya.

Aku baru menyadari kenapa Sungmin Hyung tak pernah menjengukku, memberiku obat seperti saat aku sakit, menyuapkanku bubur saat aku masih dalam masa pemulihan. Itu semua karena, ia telah lelah menungguku.

Ia ingin aku bangun dalam keadaan yang sehat dan tak memikirkannya, dengan kata lain melupakannya. Ia ingin aku tersenyum setiap paginya walaupun aku tak bisa tersenyum padanya, memeluk pinggangnya, dan mencium wajahnya sampai ia terkikik geli.

Ia ingin aku hidup, walaupun ia tak ada lagi memeluk leherku, mengusap pipi kemerahanku saat bersamanya dan memakan sayuran yang aku sisihkan di piringku. Ia memakai semua kesukaanku dan meninggalkan semua yang kubenci dalam tidurnya.

Ia begitu menyayangiku, 'dongsaeng'-nya yang seenaknya saja dalam hidupnya. Dan aku belum bisa menerima semuanya secepat ini. Terlalu berat bagiku dan terlalu menyakitkan bagiku. Aku tak mau menerimanya, aku menolak semua ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak mau pergi meninggalkan Sungmin Hyung disini sendirian. Aku ingin menunggunya bangun dan itu semua tak mungkin terjadi. Itu semua hanyalah mimpi indah yang tak akan pernah terjadi. Semua itu hanyalah khayalan semu yang tak akan pernah terjadi.

Musim semi yang hangat di siang hari, dan begitu dingin di malam hari. Biarkan aku, biarkan aku disini untuk sementara waktu. Aku hanya ingin menemaninya dan membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya sebentar lagi.

Ia meninggal dalam musim dingin yang dipenuhi badai. Ia kecelakaan, dengan melindungi bagian tulang belakangnya setelah ia tahu bahwa hasil tes itu cocok, untukku. Ia tak mengindahkan semua larangan dari orang-orang yang ada di jalan saat itu dan memilih berjalan di tengah malam badai salju.

Apa yang ia harapkan dariku? Jiwaku sudah ia bawa bersamanya, tidur bersamanya, dan disini hanya ada tubuhku dan ingatan tentangnya. Ingatan yang hanya berisi tentangnya yang tertidur disana dan tak bisa menghapusnya, begitu menyedihkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemakaman dipenuhi dengan warna kesukaanku. Seharusnya, aku bahagia karena hari ini dipenuhi corak hitam, tapi hatiku tersayat melihatnya. Aku menolak memakai warna itu, aku tak mau, aku tak rela memakai warna itu.

Aku tertinggal sendirian disini, memainkan pemantik yang seharusnya kuberikan padanya saat itu. Pemantik berwarna hitam, warna kesukaanku. Ah, aku merindukannya. Aku menatap bergantian antara pemantik dan kotak kecil putih yang menjadi candunya.

Seharusnya, dua benda ini kuberikan padanya. Mungkin, suatu saat aku akan memberikannya padanya, dan membiarkan ia menyesap candu-nya. Aku ingin, ia kembali padaku, seperti dulu, sebelum hal-hal buruk ini terjadi.

Menghela nafasku, aku berjalan meninggalkannya yang tertidur di bawah sana. Dirinya yang tertidur begitu damai di bawah sana. Dirinya yang memberikan senyum indahnya padaku. Dirinya yang membawa air mataku yang mengering di wajahnya.

Pemakaman yang menyedihkan bagiku. Air mataku jatuh membasahi tanah dan mengering terbawa angin malam yang membantuku. Ah, bodoh. Kenapa aku menangis seperti ini? Nampak begitu bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menikmati angin malam musim semi yang memabukkan. Biarlah aku demam untuk kali ini, hanya kali ini aku ingin merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk rusukku.

Kemeja putih tipis yang kupakai, tak akan pernah bisa menghalangi angin malam yang meniup sebagian tubuhku. Pakaian putih yang menemani malam kelam hari ini. Pakaian yang tak dapat menutupi rasa sakitku karenanya.

Berjalan pelan menikmati jalanan yang tampak sepi. Menatap traffic light yang sepertinya akan lama bergerak. Melanggar peraturan sesekali mungkin tak apa. Lagipula, siapa yang akan melarangku lagi? Orang yang sering melarangku sudah tidak ada lagi.

Melangkahkan kakiku pelan, sebelum mendengar bunyi klakson yang panjang secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhku terhempas beberapa meter dengan darah membasahi tubuhku. Sepi, malam yang begitu sepi.

Hanya suara tulangku yang retak yang dapat kudengarkan. Aku bisa membangunkan 'hyung'-ku ya? Akhirnya aku bisa sampai kesana. Aku akan menemaninya, memeluknya dan tak akan melepaskannya lagi, seperti kesalahanku selama ini.

Pakaianku dipenuhi liquid berwarna merah yang berbau amis. Ah, aku berdarah ya? Bagaimana caraku menghilangkannya? Aku terdiam, tak dapat bergerak karena aku tahu gerakan kecil saja akan membuatku sakit dan aku, sudah pernah merasakannya.

Nafasku tercekat secara tiba-tiba, aku tersenyum dalam damai. Hyung, akhirnya aku bisa membangunkanmu, memberikanmu pemantik dan candumu ini Hyung, dan juga, aku bisa melihat senyummu.

Berjanjilah padaku Hyung, kau akan memelukku erat dan mencium pipiku. Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak makan sayuran yang aku sisihkan lagi dan memakai baju cerah kesukaanmu. Ayolah Hyung, jemput aku disini.

Aku tersenyum dalam akhir hidupku, malam musim semi yang dingin berubah menjadi sangat hangat, hanya untukku. Hanya untukku malam musim semi menjadi sangat hangat.

'Aku mencintaimu Hyung..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.. ini.."

Aku berdiri di hadapannya yang terduduk mendongak menatapku. Ia tersenyum pelan menandakan ia menyambutku. Aku memberikan dua benda berbeda warna padanya yang belum juga disambutnya.

"Apa?"

Ia menatap tanganku dan wajahku bergantian. Ia mengerutkan keningnya menatap padaku akhirnya. Kebingungannya terus berlanjut karena aku tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Tatapanku yang hanya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ini, ambillah.."

Aku beralih duduk di sampingnya setelah beberapa lama menutupi dirinya dari sinar matahari. Memberikan kotak kecil putih dan sebuah pemantik padanya. Aku ingin, ia menikmati candunya, lagi. Tanpa larangan dariku, dan ia bebas.

"Kau yakin?"

Ia masih menatapku bingung yang memandang hamparan rumput luas di depan. Begitu menyenangkan dan begitu hangat. Aku beralih menatapnya dan tersenyum, menyatakan bahwa aku setuju.

"Sekali ini saja kuizinkan.."

Ia terkekeh kecil melihatku yang akhirnya masih saja menghalanginya. Ia memainkan pemantik hitam metalik yang kuberikan khusus untuknya dan mengambil satu batang dari kedua belas batang di kotak putih yang juga pemberianku lalu menyisipkannya di kedua bibir manisnya.

Asap yang biasanya membuatku batuk itu begitu harum saat menyapa penciumanku yang sensitive. Aku tak tahu kenapa, karena segala hal yang berasal darinya juga menjadi candu bagiku. Segala yang ada padanya, begitu memabukkanku.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu Hyunnie?"

Asap mengepul keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tampak sangat rindu dengan candunya itu, membuatku merasa teracuhkan karenanya. Ia menatap heran tubuhku yang berbalut pakaian putih, warna cerah yang sangat kubenci.

"Untuk menghilangkan merahnya musim semi Hyung.. kau sendiri?"

Ia tersenyum, senyum damai yang biasa ia berikan padaku. Aku mengalihkan diriku untuk memeluk tubuhnya dari samping dan mencium bagian wajahnya yang dapat kugapai, menghasilkan kekehan kecil darinya seperti biasa.

"Hey, kau meniruku eoh? Hm, untuk menutupi merahnya salju.."

Ia memangkukan lengannya di salah satu dengkul yang di tekuknya. Di kedua jarinya masih terselip candu yang lama tak ditemuinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan mengusap salah satu sisi pipiku membuat pipiku bersemu merah seperti biasanya.

"Kyu.."

Suaranya pelan terdengar di telingaku. Ia masih mengelus pipiku, melupakan candunya yang perlahan semakin habis karena terbakar. Aku menikmati perlakuannya dengan damai sambil memejamkan kedua mataku.

"Hm?"

Membuka mataku pelan, mendapati dirinya dengan balutan kulit putihnya, tersenyum padaku sebelum ia mengecup pipiku, lagi. Memeluk pinggangnya erat, tak ingin melepaskannya sampai kapan pun, selamanya.

"Gomawo.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rest in Peace**

**Cho Kyu Hyun**

**Spring**

**Hilangkan merahnya musim semi..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spring-Hilangkan merahnya musim semi..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Hola~~~~ Maaf ya ff-nya tamat... Hahaha, XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to :**

**Hyuknie**

**Zahra Amelia**

**Sunghyunnie**

**SparKSomniAO321**

**KyuLov**

**t137**

**MINGswife**

**JOYeerrElpeu**

**Man Sung Hyo**

**athena137**

**joyjoyjoy**

**angesIto**

**Kanaya**

**Song Hyora137**

**DadjoePranatha**

**Reiko lee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang udah review, thank you, very-very KAMSA~~~! Gamsahamnida!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
